


The Call for Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Begging, Desperation, First Time, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Jedi Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: S2E13: Voyage of Temptation - Canon DivergenceObi-Wan just can't resist, can he? After all...it's a voyage of temptation.His mind doesn't race at the fact that he could be a legend, bound so closely to Anakin Skywalker. His mind races when Anakin Skywalker gives him something no one else can.





	1. Chapter 1

"Escort me to my quarters," Satine commanded, the look on her face angry enough to burn.

Obi-Wan was also not quite calm, but whatever turmoil boiling inside him earlier was gone now. He saw Anakin snicker, but what he didn't see, was the hurt that noise tried to cover up. Or maybe he just didn't want to see. Obi-Wan Kenobi was extremely perceptive, and there was no way he could have missed it. Satine passed by, oblivious to the sudden tension.

Obi-Wan sighed in a feeble attempt to disguise his excitement but also discomfort. "Of course, my lady."

Holding her arm, they walked out into the hallway and strolled down the hallways chattering quietly and commenting on the red of the carpet and the gray of the walls until they were at Satine's quarters.

The door barely had time to hiss shut before Satine was on him, lips pressed firmly onto his, choking him in her sweet taste of wine and victory. All the previous tension melted away to reveal the core of pleasure and want inside both of them, no matter how wrong this was. Guiltily, Obi-Wan tried to snatch back the Jedi Codes that were so deeply engraved in his soul, but it was gone. 

"Don't argue with me," Satine breathed in between the kisses. Obi-Wan nodded lustfully and sank right back into the kiss. "Let me have this."

"Satine...I can't." That was something he couldn't do.

With an understanding look, the Duchess nodded and settled with just kissing him and tasting his battle hardened's tongue. They both lay down, together but not quite together. The silence was almost scary, but it didn't stop Obi-Wan from enjoying the moment.

Words began exchanging between the two of them. Words that neither of them got to say to the other when the chance was the most prominent. Words that should have been said over and over again decades ago.

Words of regret.

Words of love.

Words of sorrow.

Words of future.

It could have been like this forever, but the world wasn't so forgiving. A constant demand for attention could be a correct definition for the cares of the world, and Obi-Wan was getting tired. 

Captain Rex commed him requesting his assistance.

"Yes, Captain."

"General, there's something wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Scared him real good, sir. I've also lost contact with two of my men."

Obi-Wan sighed and looked at Satine with almost a request to leave. She smiled at him with an ever understanding look on her face. That was one of the charming things about her that Obi-Wan couldn't help but fall in love with - her ability to let go for the moment and understand when duty calls. Not that she does it all the time, but for Obi-Wan...she was pretty content to let him do whatever business he saw fit.

"I'm on my way down to assist you," Kenobi answered. His voice slipped almost effortlessly into that of the hard general.

Satine nodded at him and he smiled, ready to face whatever danger were in the docs below. He clicked off the commslink, gave Satine a goodbye nod, and ran out of the room in an impressive manner. Satine smiled. 

 

...

 

By the time he got down, Anakin was already there. His padawan looked at him with a blank expression. Obi-Wan was slightly confused.

"I got it all under control, Master," Anakin informed him. 

"A word, Anakin?" The two of them left the scene and Obi-Wan could sense his padawan's discomfort. They entered their assigned quarters. "Okay, Anakin. What's wrong?"  _Should I have asked that question?_

The boy turned his wide, blue eyes to his, and suddenly lunged forwards, pressing their lips together. Obi-Wan gave a small noise of shock and pushed his padawan away. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in fear and...

Anakin looked scared.

"I'm not angry," Obi-Wan sighed. "But you have to understand how wrong this is. I can't do this with you."

"Do you want to know what's wrong?" Anakin said. "I was wrong not to kiss you at the Malevolence. On Naboo. At the Jedi Temple. At Mandalore."

"Anakin...I'm sixteen years older than you. I act like your brother and your father."

"I don't care," Anakin choked. "I want you. And you want Satine. But please, just let me have you."

"Anakin, I'm another man."

"Don't be naive, master," Anakin breathed, pulling Obi-Wan into another kiss. Anakin knew how much of a bad liar his master was and he continued persisting. This time, Obi-Wan didn't resist, but he still didn't kiss back. He just let Anakin swirl his tongue through his mouth and he marveled at how different this tasted. Satine was sweet and tasted of royalty. Anakin was salty and tasted of battle. Obi-Wan didn't know which one he liked better. After all, he was a general. 

"Master, please," Anakin begged. "Please, please, please let me in. I love you."

The last three words seemed to jar Obi-Wan into emotions he didn't understand. "Anakin, the Jedi code states we should have no attachments. It's bad enough I've already violated that rule. I can't make you violate it too."

Anakin laughed sadly, "Oh master, I've already violated that rule." It was so hard to refuse the adorable, begging face of his padawan but it was also so hard to break his morales. Satine could never know. The Jedi Temple could never know.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Okay. This one time." Anakin's eyes lit up at that and he pulled his master into another kiss. Obi-Wan could feel guilt tearing at him. Not only had he violated his Jedi code, he was also cheating on Satine...with another man. He wanted to pull away from Anakin so much but he couldn't hurt his padawan like that. It put him in an interesting position. 

"Master, forget about Satine," Anakin gasped. "I'll forget about Padme. We'll scour the galaxy as brothers and lovers. It's poetic."

"Anakin you know I can't do that."

"Master, we'd be legends. You're as powerful as Windu and as wise as Yoda. I'm the Chosen One. Please, just let me in and we could be great."

"It's not about greatness. It's about...I love Satine. I've loved her for years and years and years. I can't just give that up."

Anakin pouted and Obi-Wan felt that was quite adorable. Cursing at that realization, he just pressed deeper into the kiss, hoping to silence both of them. Their clone armor went first. Then the Jedi suit. Although both of them were above average, Obi-Wan was bigger. By  _this_ much. 

"Oh my God, Kenobi," Anakin breathed and practically pushed against the wall and Obi-Wan could feel his cock against his ass. A sudden realization came over him and he shook in terror.

"Anakin...Don't. You. Dare." But his apprentice didn't listen and shoved in right away. It took all of Kenobi's self control not to scream. Or moan.

"That's not how you do it," Obi-Wan managed, his voice tight with pain and pleasure. Sensing his master's pain, Anakin pulled out violently, causing Obi-Wan to let a squeak escape. It was actually rather impressive - a normal person would have collapsedin a writhing mess of protests and screams.

"Oops, sorry master," Anakin huffed, a suspiciously innocent look on his face. Obi-Wan looked exasperated but beckoned him to keep going. 

The second time was much easier for his sore ass, but Obi-Wan still let out a few grunts from both the pain and the pleasure. "Damn you, Anakin."

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Anakin muttered, his own voice strained in an attempt to keep sounds down. "I've loved you for so long."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The rest of it was silent. Both of them had a mutual resilience and not a noise had to be made. Not while they gave each other strength - a similar kind to the strength they gave each other on the battle field.

Anakin pushed in one last time and left Obi-Wan gasping for air, clinging to the wall for dear life. Obi-Wan climaxed soon after, listening as Anakin growled at the sudden tension of his master's body. Anakin climaxed himself soon after, almost unable to contain himself.

Spent, Obi-Wan turned around and slid down the wall, not reacting as his ass slapped against the floor violently. All the feeling had been jolted out of him, but he still almost lost it when Anakin leaned forwards and began licking the come off his aching cock, balls with a beard just as honorable as that on his chin, and hips that were too round to be used just for fighting. 

Obi-Wan ran a hand through Anakin's hair as he cleaned his master. The whole world could burn, but Obi-Wan just wanted to sit and keep running callused fingers through Anakin's silky hair.

But nothing ever gave a damn.

"Yes, Captain," Obi-Wan spoke as he tapped into his commslink. He tried his best to hide the tiredness in his voice, but Rex and Cody were perceptive. "What's the problem?" There was a slight pause.

"Everything alright sir?"

"Better than ever. What's the problem?"

"Assassin droids. We took care of them, but there's an interesting find."

"Define interesting."

"Tal Merrik. He tried to have the Dutchess killed." 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock and worry, but Anakin drained most of his energy. Instead, he gave the nod and Anakin went out to hunt this killer. Obi-Wan slid onto the bed, too exhausted to move. Other times, he would have wrenched himself away from Hell to get to Satine Kryze but, Anakin seemed to drain some of that. Worried, Obi-Wan tried to snatch that love back but it seemed to have vanished. 

Wait.

Not vanished. Replaced. 

 

_Damn you, Anakin._

 

...

 

It was hard talking to Satine.

Although what happened earlier was bizarre, it couldn't exactly been unexpected. He'd developed intense feelings for Satine Kryze in their time of trouble, not knowing when and where their next meal would be. But he'd faced even harder times with Anakin, fighting their way out of more tight spots than a leopard has. Feelings, especially from a Jedi, could not be evoked just by something like a few kisses or sex.

No...he had to have already had these feelings.

Obi-Wan shook his head.  _No. No. He's my apprentice. The boy I promised my master I'd take care of. Nothing more._ But who was Obi-Wan to argue with Fate?  _Force, this boy has to be so perfect, does he?_

He was barely listening when Satine started talking of a story in the past. She looked up at him and lifted his chin with a slender hand. He looked at her, but all of a sudden, she was so much less beautiful and so much less wonderful.  _Anakin what have you done._

The commslink beeped again and it was a relief for the first time. 

Obi-Wan missed nothing and he definitely didn't miss the hurt on the Duchess' face when she realized he was feeling distant all of a sudden.  _Anakin couldn't you at least let me have one night with Satine..._

"Yes, Captain?"

"Skywalker has Merrik in custody. To be precise, sir, Merrik is dead."

Obi-Wan sighed, "And why is that?" A different voice crackled into the commslink. 

"What? He was gonna blow up the ship." 

A relief passed through his body but it was so unwanted, it made him shiver. Satine looked at him with such pain in her eyes. She thought that was because of the sound of his padawan's voice. That was only half truth. 

"Satine...I," Obi-Wan began but the Duchess began herding him out her quarters.

"I knew it," Satine cried out, voice edging on the verge of tears. "You were playing me."

"I did no such thing!"

"Please stop lying to me." Her voice took an edge to it. Obi-Wan felt his heart begin to tear. "I will break my pacifist ways and make war with the Republic if you talk to me again, Obi-Wan."

"Satine! I was just distracted..."

"You Jedi have bonds, right? I'm linked to you too, Obi-Wan. Since the day you came back, I knew. I knew Skywalker was more important to you. I just didn't know how important he really was."

Perhaps she was right. Perhaps he always loved his apprentice but could never admit it to himself...or maybe he was just dreaming.

Obi-Wan shook in the sudden pain. He ran away, closing his eyes so no tears would escape. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to cry but he didn't want to smile. He just wanted to...

"Anakin, meet me at our quarters," Obi-Wan spoke into the commslink, letting emotion sink into his voice. He didn't see it, but Satine followed him a short distance and she stopped when she heard that transmission. A torn look overturned her face.

 

...

 

Obi-Wan felt savage and Anakin looked at him with such guilt. The former suddenly had an urge to slap his padawan and take out his anger, but he wasn't a sadist.

"Hurt me, Anakin," Obi-Wan begged. His padawan looked at him with a sudden surprised look on his face. "Please, let me escape this."

"Master, I can't hurt you," Anakin returned, a fierceness in his voice. "Not now, not ever." 

Obi-Wan turned a pained set of blue eyes and trained them on his padawan. "Then fuck me."

Force, Anakin did not have to be told twice. Their Jedi strength made them both recover in the short amount of time they were separated. Anakin grunted and literally ripped off Obi-Wan's apparel with the force, being extra careful not to tear it. Unlike the Duchess and the rest of the senators here, Obi-Wan didn't have a change of clothes, and walking around with his cock hanging out was not a good choice.

"You like that?" Anakin growled huskily when he plunged a finger into Obi-Wan's ass as he pushed his master on his chest. 

"Don't stretch me," Obi-Wan managed, his voice filled with a noble terror. "Make it hurt." 

Anakin looked incredulous but he pushed in anyways, swift and hard. Obi-Wan chomped down on his bottom lip, feeling as blood began to flow.  _It's working._ _I'm losing reality._ Because that was what he truly wanted. To be so lost in the pain and pleasure and the feel of Anakin's hands on his naked shoulder blades. He wanted to forget there was a war. Forget that there was a Satine Kryze. Forget that he still had to protect her at all costs. 

And drowning in thoughts, Obi-Wan let himself moan. 

The animal, keening sound his master made prompted Anakin to go even faster and release his own moans that were hidden away behind a wall of concentration. Once that was shed, their noises were loud and unforgiving. Anakin came first, but he didn't dare stop. He hissed at his over-stimulation, but he didn't hesitate to keep pounding in even after he felt Obi-Wan's body tighten under his. 

Sending a silent thanks to the Force that no one interrupted their session, Obi-Wan finally begged Anakin to stop and the boy did, his face drenched in sweat. He wanted so badly to reach down and clean Obi-Wan, but exhaustion held him in it's grip so tightly he barely had room to breathe. 

"Master..." Anakin began. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan couldn't summon the energy to return a reply, and for once, they were thankful that the ship was now unchallenged. They would be exiting hyperspace soon, but still, the two Jedi could feel sleep taking them. They lay there, naked, while Anakin slipped a leg and arm over Obi-Wan's body that was lying flat on the uncomfortable bed. 

They truly could be described as lovers, but neither of them would admit anything like that.

Merely, a bond unbroken and pure.

 

A call for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Brothers.

That word passed through Obi-Wan's mind thousands and thousands of times.

_Of course I love Anakin Skywalker._

_But in that way?_

_Should I?_

_Can I?_

Obi-Wan didn't even know what was holding him back.

Was it acceptance from disagreement?

Was it anger derived from Satine?

Was it fear of consequences?

 

Obi-Wan stroked his perfect beard, so lost in thought that he almost didn’t hear the door hiss open and Anakin walk in his quarters. The Jedi Temple had little to no privacy and the others would surely sense it...

But Anakin was still as impulsive as always. He set his shields as strong as possible and signaled to Obi-Wan to do the same. When he could feel the sudden protective embrace against Obi-Wan’s Force signature, Anakin pressed forwards for a kiss.

The kiss was long and hot and it tasted of regret.

"Ani..." Obi-Wan murmured but Anakin silenced him by a quick swipe of the tongue. His padawan shoved him onto his own bed and began fumbling with his armor when Obi-Wan finally mustered his strength and pushed him off. 

"What?"

"Now's not the time, Anakin. Although I'm sure that the time will come soon." Anakin nodded, the slightest bit of hurt visible in his blue eyes. Obi-Wan got up and looked at his apprentice with such intensity. "Are you sure you want this? I'm not the best...mate you could pick, Anakin."

"You're right," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan was shocked to see those words seemed to puncture his heart, but he kept silent and let Anakin finish. A wise choice. "You're not a mate. You're not a husband. You're my brother. And I want to be your lover."

Obi-Wan sighed in relief that he didn't even know he totally felt. The moment felt too intimate yet too distant. Obi-Wan shook his head to clear his thoughts. The thoughts that raged and contradicted yet consented with one another.

"Be my lover, Anakin," Obi-Wan finally managed, his voice coming in short bursts of confidence and the occasional dip of fear. He fell into Anakin's arms. "Oh, Anakin I'm so broken."

"I'm there for you, master."

The words were short and almost devoid of emotion, but a promise was uttered in silence. A promise to break him apart and put him back together again. Obi-Wan laughed inwardly. Anakin was always good at taking droids apart and making something entirely better. 

And now he was going to do it to his master. 

Obi-Wan was forever low on self-esteem no matter how high up he was. He was one of the greatest Jedi of all time and he was surely one of the best generals of the Clone Wars. Perhaps it was the pain of knowing that he would forever be dwarfed by his apprentice, and even the worship of said apprentice could do nothing to relieve those fears hidden so deep inside him he forgot they existed so that no one would sense it in him. It was painful. Not just this, but all the events that fumbled carelessly with his hopes and emotions and dropped them with a clang that shook him beyond his core. And the people he's lost. First Qui-Gon. Then...Satine.

But then again, Obi-Wan was no stranger to pain.

Obi-Wan finally jerked out of his thoughts and realized Anakin was waiting for an answer. 

"Okay," he murmured, hope and defeat mingled in to create acceptance. Anakin smiled weakly. Both of them sighed with relief when Obi-Wan's commslink beeped. The general tapped the com and listened. 

"Master Kenobi. Glad to hear your voice, I am," Yoda spoke through the link. 

"You too, Master Yoda."

"To the aid of Christophsis, you must go. With you, Skywalker will go." 

"Yes, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan clicked off the commslink and gave his padawan a friendly shove. "You better make sure Ahsoka doesn't find out."

 

...

 

The trip on the Jedi cruiser was agonizing for Anakin Skywalker.

He was required to be on the bridge at all times and so was Obi-Wan. So...for what seemed like years, Anakin was stuck looking at his masters face, trying to satisfy himself with the simple gaze alone.

A few days ago, it would have been all he needed to keep going, but after what happened...Obi-Wan begging for and accepting him...'look but don't touch' wasn't quite enough for Anakin.

_I want to feel his skin under mine._

"We're nearing the destination, General Kenobi."

_I want to feel the way he moves._

"I'm betting there's a separatist blockade."

_I want to feel his muscles tighten._

"Get the gunships ready, Commander Cody. I'll assist you."

_I want to feel the his moans on my ears._

"Yes, sir."

"Captain Rex, you lead another team of the 501st."

_I want to feel his pain become pleasure._

"Yes, sir." 

_I want to feel his everything._

"Anakin, get ready to lead the fighter squadron." 

 

_But most of all, I want to taste him._

His daze ended and he suddenly realized some of the captains were staring. Ahsoka gave him that weird look she always gave him when he was acting weird.

"Yes, master," Anakin answered, aware of how husky his voice sounded.

"You okay?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded, choking on his thoughts when Obi-Wan shot him that look that said 'I know what the hell you were thinking about and don't even try it'. Anakin scowled inwardly.

"A word, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, giving no insight to his annoyance until Anakin felt Obi-Wan poking at his Force shields. Anakin nodded glumly and followed his master to their quarters.

"What?"

"What the hell were you thinking," Obi-Wan hissed, his voice low and angry. "Ahsoka is  _not_ a fool."

"I know that...it's just..."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You let your shields down, Anakin." 

At that, he flared into a panic. "I-I did?"

"I was able to read Ahsoka without being detected. She didn't try to probe you. But I did. You know...if you want these things from me, just ask. Don't just keep it in your head and lower your shields while you're being careless. If Ahsoka had decided to open her mind just a  _little_ bit farther, imagine what she would have thought when she finds out what was going through your mind."

Anakin hung his head. "I'm sorry, master."

With that, Obi-Wan's expression softened and he pulled his padawan into a gentle embrace. His nose nuzzled at Anakin's soft hair, reminding him of Satine. At the thought of Satine, though, Obi-Wan kicked himself inwardly.  "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"I promise, master."

Obi-Wan let go and felt elated when he sense Anakin had raised his shields to the utmost level. He had only left one crack open, and that was for Obi-Wan's Force signature only. It was ironic. Anakin had done this all his life. He shut everyone else out but one or two people, and instead of Padme, he chose Obi-Wan. He chose Obi-Wan and that marked the beginning of a long journey.

But that journey had to wait. 

The people of Christophsis needed the Jedi.

 

...

 

"Well that was some mission, master," Anakin noted as soon as they returned to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan yawned and lay down on his bed. Anakin watched as his master stretched, his muscle bulging in suit and clone armor. 

"Show off," Anakin muttered lightheartedly. Obi-Wan laughed.

"I  _am_ your master, after all." 

"Yeah, yeah."

Anakin reached into the Force and pushed Obi-Wan to the wall with a gentle but rough manner. Obi-Wan smirked as Anakin rushed forwards to press his lips against his master's.

"You could have just asked," Obi-Wan gasped through the kiss.

"But what's the fun in that?" 

Obi-Wan's gasps turn into growls and he pushes Anakin to the floor with a murderous look on his face. Anakin himself adopts a face of anger, but they can tell the true emotion of love and playfulness through the gentle ripple of happiness in the Force that was only meant for the other to sense. 

It was so hard to stay calm for both of them. 

Whatever this was...it was nothing but aggressive, but Anakin felt he quite liked it. Obi-Wan didn't quite know what to make of it. His mind wandered back to Satine, and once again, he pushed that thought away violently. Anakin sensed the sudden jolt of pain in his master and they stopped wrestling for a second.

"Master..."

"I'm so sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan began, a sob getting ready to shake his body. He got up and opened the door to run away. Anakin felt his own tears flood his cheeks, hot and salty. 

_Damn you Satine! Can't I have one moment with Anakin with you in it?_

Obi-Wan kept running, doing his best to keep the sob out of his voice and his Force shields still tightly bound and protective from everyone. Even Anakin. He kept running and running until he was in the city. 

Jedi nodded at him. 

Clones smiled at him. 

Citizens greeted him. 

But it was never enough. Anakin wasn't enough. He needed  _Satine_ but Satine was gone.  _Oh help me Force, I love Anakin but why do I love Satine more?_

Perhaps it was a shame that his Force powers, powerful as they were, could never rival Anakin's. 

It definitely was a shame that Anakin had to hear every word his master just thought.

 

A broken whimper escaped Anakin's lips but his face was just as angry as before. Only he wasn't playing, now.

 

...

 

Anakin always knew where his master was. Only now, he focused every ounce of his power to find out. When he got a location, he dashed out his quarters in a desperate search for his master.

_Cute. He decides to hide in the forests of Coruscant. Or what little is left._

It didn't take much longer to find his master kneeling in the dense undergrowth, muttering to himself. Or perhaps he was just thinking and Anakin was so powerful he could hear it as if it was open speech.

"What have I ever done to you?" Anakin cried out. Every cell in his body knew he should have let Obi-Wan have his time and leave him alone, but he just couldn't stray far from his master. He couldn't before and he certainly couldn't now.

"It's not your fault," Obi-Wan returned, his voice inexplicably calm. But Anakin knew better. 

"Please just let me help you," Anakin begged. "Please, master." 

Obi-Wan stood up and whirled around, his eyes blazing, but when he saw the hurt look on his padawan, his rage vanished. 

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I really am. I don't know why I...can't."

"I know how you feel."

"How could you  _possibly?_ " 

"Padme."

Obi-Wan understood and let Anakin fall into his shaking arms.  _I should be happy. Why do I only feel lost. Lost and empty. I need a hug...or a kiss._ But Obi-Wan didn't want to kiss. He didn't want to hug. He wanted...

"I can give it to you, master. I promise," Anakin said. Obi-Wan frowned at how cracked his padawan's usual arrogant voice was. Obi-Wan nodded slowly and concentrated not on Anakin's hands but the feel of the wind passing through his telltale beard. 

_The one Satine said she didn't like._

_But I never shaved it, did I?_

_No. Because Anakin liked my beard._

Anakin pressed his invasion, and soon enough, Obi-Wan could feel the cool air biting at his skin and the dirt digging into his back.

_Concentrate on the dirt._

_Concentrate on the wind._

_Do_ not  _think about Satine._

Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's frustrations growing. Anakin growled something and grabbed at Obi-Wan's cock but the master still refused to acknowledge the touch. Because if he thought about it, it would remind him of Satine and how much he wanted Satine to do this to him in his unconscious mind. And he'd remember her silky hands travel across his body. The only difference was now, he was naked.

_It's Anakin._

_My little boy. My padawan. My..._

Anakin gave up trying to use his hand and instead sank his mouth down on Obi-Wan's throbbing member. 

"Ah," Obi-Wan muttered. "I think that did you the trick." The rest was hard to keep down. He bit his lip and let his body take over. Now, he couldn't think about Satine if he tried. The only thing that went through his head was trying to not scream and making sure he didn't thrust up into Anakin's hot mouth. 

Saliva dribbed onto his bare thighs. 

Obi-Wan dug his hands into the dirt, the anchor holding him to reality loosening. He could feel Anakin's sudden tear of joy when Obi-Wan let his shields down for Anakin and let him sense the love that circled him so strongly.

"Anakin? I'm going to..." Anakin put a hand over Obi-Wan's mouth and sucked right down to the base, triggering the final jerk of pleasure he needed to come. And he did. Violently.

Obi-Wan felt a little snatch of guilt when he thought that Anakin, swallowing him, was more handsome that Satine ever was. But not only that, he felt a small sense of a betrayal to the Jedi Temple. 

But Anakin was not going to let Obi-Wan have second thoughts. Not now, not ever. Anakin lay across Obi-Wan's body, singing songs of Tatooine and hope. 

"I walk the skies. And now I want to walk you."

 

"Of course, my darling."


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan knew how much Anakin needed him.

Perhaps it was a good thing. Rush Clovis's entanglement with Padme didn't result in his premature death, but rather Anakin going to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan remembered sending a silent prayer to the Force that Anakin hadn't tried to kill the Banking Clan senator. Obi-Wan remembered running his callused hand through Anakin's hair, whispering his presence. Making himself felt. Burying himself deep into his padawan's heart. 

Satine was gone.

Padme was gone.

No one was left to challenge them.

Obi-Wan let the comb run through his beard once more until Anakin became genuinely annoyed.

"You know, I feel like your beard is getting messier the more you comb it," Anakin hissed.

"You're just annoyed you don't have one."

"You wish," Anakin laughed and slapped the comb out of Obi-Wan's hands. With a mischievous look Obi-Wan learned to fear, Anakin pressed forwards, connecting their mouths again. A lean hand slithered behind Obi-Wan's back pulling him even closer. He let his nose tussle his master's mustache.

They veered over to lay down on the bed for what seemed like hours until Anakin finally spoke.

"Sometimes, master, this is more exiting that the missions."

"Well, yes. You have an interesting definition for 'exciting'. Sometimes I wonder when it's going to get you killed." Obi-Wan's face darkened. "Or worse. Don't ever let me lose you, Anakin."

"Never."

Obi-Wan smiled and stroked Anakin's hair until he finally mumbled something.

"I have to tell Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan groaned, expecting this. He covered his face with his wrist and tried to escape reality but Anakin just shook him, hard, until he finally removed the wrist and started listening to his padawan.

"She can't know. No one can know."

"She's my padawan, Obi-Wan! Lying to her...I just can't." Anakin's voice was vulnerable. "Please, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed and hung his head. 

"I will talk to her," he muttered, knowing full well how risky this was going to be. "You...don't talk to her about this."

"What? Why not?"

"You are  _not_ a good talker and this is not the time or place to mess up." Obi-Wan ignored the injured look on Anakin's face. He just stared into those blistering blue eyes and face that was gaunt with hunger but was so obviously repleted. 

 

 

...

 

_This is not a good idea_

_This is not a good idea_

_This is not a good idea_

_This is not a good idea_

"A word, Ahsoka?" 

He managed to keep his voice from shaking, but Ahsoka could feel a slight tremor in the force. She nodded.

"Master?"

"I have to talk to you, Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan sighed and took a seat, planting his face into his hands.  _Damn you Anakin. Damn you to all the hells why couldn't you just leave this topic alone?_ Obi-Wan's mind screeched for him to talk about a mission or something else, but he made his lover a promise, and no doubt if he didn't do it, Anakin would. And he didn't want to risk Anakin getting the wrong message across especially in this.

"I can see that, Master Obi-Wan."  _I guess that's why Anakin calls her 'Snips'._

"Your master and I..." 

How could he continue? Ahsoka's shields had suddenly gone up, defense, as soon as she heard the distress in Obi-Wan's voice and he'd be damned if he was the one to tarnish Anakin's own padawan's opinion of both of them.

Well...he already was damned.

"Go on, Master."

"We're in a relationship."

Those four words came out hurried and Obi-Wan stared at his feet. Even from the beginning, he knew how wrong this was, but he saw how much he needed Anakin and how much Anakin needed him. That was one of his main driving factors.

It felt suddenly dirty in his mind.  _I only choose to be with him because I think we need each other? I love him...but..._

"Um...what kind."

"Ahsoka...let's just say...sexual." Ahsoka sighed and she began chuckling. "What? What's so funny?"

"I  _know,_ Master. I know." 

Obi-Wan shook his head, confused. "How could you know?" He didn't say much but he could feel his blood turning to ice. If Ahsoka knew, who else would know...

"I saw you," she swallowed, her voice suddenly a lot less confident. "I...I'm sorry. I saw Anakin and his Force signature was so...sad and I went after him to...to make sure he was safe and I..." Tears began welling in her eyes. Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was afraid. I was afraid you'd tell someone or that you'd think less of us." 

Ahsoka fell into Obi-Wan's arms, sobbing softly. "I love Anakin. I love you. I love my clone brothers. I would never betray any of you."

"Not even to other Jedi?"

Ahsoka nodded and relief washed over Obi-Wan.

 

...

 

"She knew," Obi-Wan muttered. Anakin's eyes widened. 

"Wait, was she angry?" 

"No. She said she was happy for us and she wouldn't betray us. Honestly, Anakin, your obsession with telling people things is going to get us hurt. Or separated. Or exiled from the Jedi Order."

"I'm sorry. I just can't lie to my padawan like that."

"And you're apparently very bad at keeping secrets." 

"Yeah? Well I've been going through a lot."

Obi-Wan sighed and lay down on the bed, reached into the Force, and frowned. "No, that's not an invitation to have sex with me." 

Anakin smiled in a goofy way and Obi-Wan sighed again, muttering something about him not understanding the full extent of the importance of this situation. Anakin just smiled wider, his face alive and playful, much unlike Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan hissed under his breath when Anakin ignored him and rolled him onto his back. 

"Anakin..."

"Shh, master. Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" 

Obi-Wan could feel his face going red when Anakin began getting rid of his armor and suit. It took barely a minute more to have them both exposed to the cool air. "Doing this in the Jedi Temple? You've sure got some grit."

"Mmmhmm."

Obi-Wan first doesn't recognize what's happening, but then his blood turns to a fire of desire when he realizes it's Anakin's tongue which was pressing so insistently at his rim. He made a raw keening sound and struggled to keep his shields up. 

"Not fair, Anakin. You're still dressed." 

"Well...you  _did_ tell me not to have sex with you." 

"You and your padawan both are worthy of the nickname 'Snips'." 

He gasped when Anakin's tongue pulled away and he inserted a finger into the slick opening. Obi-Wan growled when his commslink went off. Anakin froze, but resumed with a smirk when he heard Ahsoka's voice. Obi-Wan scowled and tried his very, very best to sound normal. 

"Master, we need you at the hangar."

"We'll...be...right there, Ahsoka." Apparenly his very, very best was not good enough. He could hear Ahsoka laughing on the other side as she clicked off the channel. Anakin inserted another finger and went faster and faster until Obi-Wan came with a grunt. 

"Think of it as a favor," Anakin said. "Now you won't be walking around the Jedi Temple with a erection the size of my lightsaber hilt."

Obi-Wan hissed but he just got dressed quickly and cleaned himself up. They rushed to the hanger and met Ahsoka. The three of them got into their ship and prepared to meet Rex at the rendezvous.

 

...

 

"You're welcome," Ahsoka muttered. 

"What?"

"I got us assigned to a mission that's just the three of us."

Anakin looked as if an angel kissed him. Or if Obi-Wan had. "Thank the Force for you, Snips!" 

Obi-Wan just calculated the risk of them going on this mission and the possibility of someone finding out. When he ruled the possibility was low enough, he finally let a smile overtake his normally thought filled, blank face. 

"Thank you, Padawan Tano."

Ahsoka pouted, "Why don't you ever just show a little emotion? It gets boring sometimes." 

"What, like this?"

Obi-Wan pressed forwards into Anakin and Anakin's eyes widened and his heart raced at the sudden point of impact. Ahsoka found her eyes glued to the scene. She shook her head and looked away, but that proved to be impossible. 

"Okay, can you do that in another room? It's distracting."

"You don't have to watch, Snips."

 

 

Anakin sat back down to help navigate the ship. Obi-Wan followed suit, keeping his eyes transfixed on the space around them. Ahsoka got a weird look on her face.

It didn't matter where they were going next. 

It wouldn't matter. Not now, not ever. 

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin again, letting his love flow through his tongue. No one would ever matter to them ever again. 

_I'm ready, Anakin._

_We are young gods, master._

_And we will become much, much more._

_Shut up and kiss me._

 

END

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I finished one of my chapter fanfics. 
> 
> I decided to make this one shorter because it really is just an ending and a conclusion.
> 
> I really, really hope you enjoyed and I am already working on some more works that will be longer and even better. (Hopefully).


End file.
